ellies_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever's Up and Coming
So I needed a spot to jot down all the possibilities for my characters' futures, from their jobs to their storylines. They'll be just a mishmash of ideas here, so don't take all of them seriously, as I don't know which ones I'll go ahead with. Red = in progress Blue = for the future Mr. Forget-Me-Not Let's make a list of all the things that Jack has never forgotten. *'Flavours.' He's beginning to doubt the possibility of forgetting a flavour, as it's never occurred to him before, and this is a boy who forgets practically everything. *'The lyrics to a song.' Ask him to recite the words to any song, any jazz melody or pop song or lullaby, and he will. He's not entirely sure as to why, but he thinks that maybe it's because music is something he tremendously enjoys, so his brain refuses to let it go. *'Jill Karlsson.' He has no idea why with this one, but he's not complaining any time soon. This is all more than likely going to change soon. __________________________ : Jack's memory is going to fail him, more than once, and it's going to decline as he grows. I'm not too sure just how bad it'll get, or how badly it will affect him, but it's definitely going to get worse as the years go by. All This Aristocratic Nonsense *'Revolutionising the' magical world. Basically, if her and Clarence's experiments succeed (and we've done enough bloody prep so this better work), it could be a really big deal for Muggle technology in the magical world. **'Technology company.' She and Clarence are probably going to start up a company selling Muggle technology to wizards. **'Department of Technological Advancement.' Before their business starts up, I can definitely see Cedrica working for this branch of the Ministry. **'Writing a book.' She definitely wants to write a book on this before she graduates. The Little Terror * Dropping out of school. Lilith hates school, so she's more than likely going to drop out during seventh year and run off somewhere. You see, as much as she adores Raven, Lilith has always felt incredibly disconnected to her family, and watching how sweet and kind Raven and Sakura are makes her feel pretty bad sometimes, because why couldn't she be like that? Why is she the unkind, bitchy one of the family? Why couldn't she have inherited the creative genes like Raven, or the unbearably friendly genes like Sakura? ** What will she do when she's dropped out? If she gets closer to Manon, probably stick with her. She likes Manon - she's one of the few people who Lilith can tolerate and not want to smack every five minutes, and to Lilith, that's pure best friend material. * Robbing banks. The possibility that Manon and Lilith may become professional bank robbers? We'll save that for later. The Family Disappointment Born in a Cage *'His parents adopting Cara.' Me and Jaye have had this in the works for a while now. I definitely want them to have a good brother-sister relationship. Out in a New World The Seductress 30 year old Adele } |text= } |Text Color 5 = white |Font Size 5 = 2 }} The Detective The Adorkable Professor Storyline and Character Wishlist *A full blown affair - long-term as well. Causes many broken hearts. *A pair of twins with another user. Always been a dream. *A girl gang, one that's taken seriously. *Arranged marriage. *Someone who lives completely off of any legal records-- no one knows they exist. Maybe one of the two twins. *One good twin and one bad twin. *I REALLY LIKE TWINS OKAY. *Someone with multiple personality disorder. *A kidnapping/hostage situation-- happy to be either the kidnapper or the kidnapped. *A big heist-- maybe one for Lilith and Manon to take care of. Category:DARP Category:Character Stuff Category:Planning Category:Ideas